Guardian of the Skies
by Fox of Spades
Summary: Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. When the bell tower burned to the ground Ho-Oh vanished without a trace, buried beneath the sands of time. However, years later rumors of the bird reappearing surface and sixteen year old Rai goes on a journey in search of the guardian of the sky and a heart of gold.
1. Prologue

**Recently a friend and I decided we'd give Heart Gold and Soul Silver a try. It's been a ton of fun xD and it inspired me to write a fanfic about a trainer on a quest to find Ho-Oh. I won't exactly be following the game but I'll toss in random scenarios I found interesting. I hope you'll enjoy this little story. **

* * *

_ Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. _

_The bell tower was no more. It was reduced to nothing but flickering embers and charred wood. In the dark of night a powerful lightning bolt had set the tower ablaze and the flames licked up at the wood hungrily with the intensity of a thousand suns, burning everything that stood before it and leaving death and destruction in its wake. The fire raged for three days without end until the rain quenched its __thirst and put its flames to rest. _

_Three Pokémon had been consumed by the fire, reduced to ash like the tower itself. However, the guardian of the sky brought them back to life before disappearing forever. It flapped its mighty wings and soared through the sky like a fiery blur in the starless night. It flew away, leaving nothing but a trail of rainbows in its wake. One last beautiful reminder of what Ecruteak had once been before the flames ate away at it._

_Fire was a beautiful thing but it also burned, killed and destroyed. Ho-Oh never returned to the bell tower but legend said that the guardian would reveal itself when it found the right person - someone who had a heart of gold._

* * *

"I know this doesn't look like much, but I swear, it was the guardian of the sky itself!" A tall man held up a photograph with boyish pride. He was clearly a hiker of sorts considering his clothing and he seemed to be in his early thirties, but his shaggy brown hair and mirthful blue eyes made him look a lot younger. The photograph he held high was a blurry mishmash of oranges, yellows and reds. It was an incomprehensible mess but he showed it to his daughter with a triumphant smile. "You know, Rai. I caught this snapshot when I was mountain climbing. I had just reached the peak when I saw it soar past. I grabbed my camera of course of tried to take its picture." Mr. Lancaster was a Pokémon photographer who worked for magazines and he was quite enthusiastic with his job.

He sat with his wife on the worn sofa of their living room while his eight year old daughter sat crossed-legged on the wooden floor. She was miniature version of her dad, with a disheveled mop of brown hair and smiling blue eyes. Her mother's Azumarill was seated on her lap and Rai stared up at the photograph with awe-filled eyes. "That must have been awesome, dad!" She said with a grin a little to big for her face. "Mom, when I grow up I'll travel the lands like dad, right?"

Mrs. Lancaster gave her daughter a worried look. The thought of sending her only child into the open world frightened her and from time to time, the woman wished her daughter wouldn't be as adventurous as her husband. It was only normal to worry, and it was probably something all mothers felt when their children spoke about travelling to distant lands. Mr. Lancaster noticed the hesitation on his wife's face so he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and grinned. "Of course, Rai! Someday when your older, you'll get to see the world." The moment he said those words his daughter's eyes lit up and she gave the Azumarill a tight squeeze.

"So dad, what happened to the guardian?" Rai asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Did you ever see him again?"

"No, I did not see it again, but," he leaned forward and grinned. "Why don't I tell you a secret?" He asked in a hushed voice. In an attempt to heighten his daughter's curiosity.

It worked and soon the eight year old was right in front of her father. "Yeah, tell me the secret!" She said eagerly as she leaned in closer. The girl gave her mom a silly looking grin before pulling her dad to the edge of the couch. The duo gave Mrs. Lancaster teasing glances and made a big show of whispering to each other. The woman rolled her eyes but couldn't help but find her husband's and daughter's actions endearing.

"They say that anyone who sees the guardian of the sky will receive eternal happiness." He continued in a hushed voice. "And that the guardian only appears to those who are pure in heart." Mr. Lancaster pulled a fist to his chest and grinned proudly.

"Then it makes sense, dad." Rai replied. This time the child was serious and there were no grins or smiles.

Mr. Lancaster raised his eyebrows in question. "Hm, what makes sense?"

The girl's eyes shone with determination and she gave her father an eager nod. "Ho-Oh showing itself to you, you have a heart of gold after all, dad!" She chirped before giving him an endearing smile.

"You've got it too, Rai." The man whispered. He noticed his daughter's confused expression and pointed to her chest. "I know you'll do great things." Mr. Lancaster added in as he ruffled his daughter's hair affectionately. "As long as you remember to see the good in others, you'll do just fine, Rai." He winked playfully. "Trust your old man when it comes to stuff like this, okay?"

Rai stood there smiling before she childishly drew an x over heart. "I promise, dad. Someday I'll be a master and I'll see Ho-Oh with my own eyes." Her smile turned into a teasing grin. "I'll also take a better photo of Ho-Oh!" She declared before crossing her hands over her chest triumphantly.

"Okay, kiddo. Remember it's a promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the prologue, it takes place eight years before the actual story. I hope you enjoyed it, the next chapters will definitely be longer. Reviews and criticism are really loved. Dropping one would make my day a lot brighter ^^**


	2. Chapter one: In Pursuit of Ho-Oh

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Guardians of the Skies :D**

* * *

_"It must be really tiring," Ten year old Rai mumbled as she stared at the setting sun. "The sun and the moon are stuck in a game of tag forever."_

_Ethan grinned at his friend, his Maril cradled in his arms. "You dope! That's what they're supposed to do. It's just," the ten year old boy struggled to find the right words, but after a few moments of silence he lit up and smiled brightly. "It's just balance, night and day, life and death, good and bad...Ho-oh and Lugia." _

_The girl grinned brightly at the last example. "Hey Ethan," she gave him her best suspicious look. "Why are you so smart?"_

_The boy tipped his hat and smirked. "Maybe it's because I actually listen to the teacher's discussions."_

_"Shut up! I'm going to beat you good for that! Just wait till I get a starter!" Rai yelled as she clenched her hands into fists and Ethan simply laughed away._

The sun hung low in the sky as darkness began to rise, it was a never ending game of tag all over again. The moon would struggled to reach the sun, but in the end never would. The setting sun tainted the sky a myriad of hues with violets and oranges and blues while dark splotches of grey loomed ominously in the distance. Scattered across the sky like fluffy stars. Apricorn trees lined the dirt road that guided travelers along and patches of tall grass were scattered across the area.

"Gosh Rai, if we don't get back soon we'll get caught in the rain." Ethan commented as he stared up at the darkening sky. His Maril walked contentedly behind him, its tail flicking back and forth. "When you said you wanted me to go on a walk with you, I didn't know you meant we'd run all the way to route 30 and back." The boy huffed as he struggled to keep up with his energetic friend.

"Well, I figured it would be boring going to Mr. Pokemon's house all by myself." A Cyndaquil was perched contentedly on her shoulder and it stared at everything timidly. Rai hugged the pokemon egg close before flashing a grin. "Thanks Ethan, so what do you think's in this egg?" The girl peered at it curiously before bringing it close to her ear. "Can you make any guesses, Flame?" She asked before the Cyndaquil shook its head in reply. "I bet it's something cool like a Charizard, maybe a Dragonite!" Rai was practically bouncing down the dirt road.

Ethan let out a sigh. "I'm sure it isn't any of that. Professor Elm said it was a mystery pokemon and Charizard and Dragonite are pretty well known." The Maril nodded in agreement and Rai's excitement pretty much died.

"Fine, fine." She mumbled before kicking a pebble down the road. "I'll just hope it's a fire breathing, lightning bringin' bad-"

"Language." Ethan interrupted her mid sentence.

"What?" Rai demanded. "I was totally gonna say bad boy..." She scowled at her childhood friend before mumbling beneath her breath and dashing off towards the nearest patch of tall grass.

* * *

"Here you go professor Elm. Not a crack or scratch on it." Rai handed the egg to professor Elm and smiled brightly. "Didn't I tell you I was responsible? I'm sure you agree, right squirt?" The Cyndaquil was not pleased with its new nickname so it turned the other way much to the girl's dismay.

This earned her a few snickers from Ethan and the professor and in response she turned a shade darker.

"H-Hey! You're supposed to back me up squirt. Flame, I mean Flame." She mumbled before staring at her new partner apologetically. The Cyndaquil seemed to sigh before nodding and jumping into her arms. "See," she said with a smile.

Professor Elm chuckled. "Whatever you say Rai, and I heard from Ethan that you'll be taking up the gym challenge and training to take on the elite four?" He pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Well, you've got potential and I'll wish you the best of luck, but don't-"

Ethan smiled at the professor and finished up his sentence. "Don't do anything stupid, Rai." He held up his hands defensively when his childhood friend began charging towards him with clenched fists. "I kid I kid, but seriously though, don't do something that'll get you killed - ouch!" The next thing Ethan got was a punch to the shoulder. She had a hot-head, he had to admit.

"So professor, where do you suggest I go first?" Rai cheered up immediately as she waited for an answer.

"I'd suggest Violet city, Falkner the gym leader there specializes in flying types. I'm sure you'll do fine if you come up with a strategy, Rai."

"I'll beat Falkner, and I'll make you guys and my parents proud." She declared before clumsily giving the duo a salute.

"Well, we'll miss seeing you around Rai." Ethan added in. "Do your best, okay? And you're leaving tomorrow morning right?"

"Yep! And I will don't worry bout that!" Rai chirped. "I'll beat the elite four!" _And I'll see Ho-Oh with my own two eyes._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a filler xD I'm not sure how to set the pace, but I wanted to show character relationships and stuff before all the action/ travelling. Reviews and criticisms are really appreciated, leaving one would definitely brighten my day. :D Thanks for reading.**


End file.
